Payback
by freakishly.srivatsan
Summary: She breathes in. "What do you want?" Well, she had never been one to waste time. Nor had he."Take a good guess." Sequel to Patience.


It wasn't that she didn't like the restaurant, she told Naruto later. It just had a weird air, and the scent of ramen gave her a headache, and a tummy ache.

At that explanation, Naruto stared at her as though she had suggested licking an elephant's arse in order to impress an ambassador. To him "ramen" and "weird air" and "headache" didn't belong on the same _page,_ least of all same sentence.

And she was on her periods, she added for extra measure. He shut up immediately.

But Naruto's blissful oblivion did not change the awkward and stressful experience at the restaurant.

He'd been three tables away, along with his siblings. It was a safe distance, allowing her to secretly glance at him. He was bored, drumming on the table; the sister and the makeup guy were bitching about someone he didn't care about, no doubt.

She wanted to slap her big fat forehead at her lack of stealth when he suddenly looked up and caught her gaze.

It would be safe to say that both their eyes had widened. He stared at her for a few seconds, then began to say something to his siblings.

They gazed at her table.

So much for secret glances.

And now they were making way to her table, and she swatted Naruto and gestured for him to come and sit next to her. He frowns in confusion, turns back, greets them in a loudness that causes the whole place to wince, and leaves seats for them. Naruto had an art of conversing with people – he seemed a little random at first, but his actions were actually quite predictable: poke, laugh, mmm ramen, brag, poke, laugh again. Gaara, who usually listened to him intently, seemed a little preoccupied.

Um.

He was staring at her.

Well, that shouldn't be a problem, you'd say. Sabaku no Gaara stares at everybody.

Except Sabaku no Gaara was quite evidently staring at her breasts.

Sakura's neck was heating up. She had never received such public attention before – and _Gaara_, of all the people!

He notices her blush, and grins. Temari notices the crooked smile, and is shocked. She points it out, and by now, both the Puppet Master and her best friend are looking at him. He drops the grin, grits his teeth, and mutters, "Old joke."

His siblings snort, but shut up quickly. He might have changed, but his death glares certainly haven't.

The sibling's food arrives, and, as usual, Kankuro digs in first. Gaara has gone back to staring at her, her _eyes_ this time – and brings the sticks slowly to his mouth.

What happened next could only be described as food porn.

He lashes at the food with his tongue, licks it thoroughly, sucks the dripping liquid and finally slips it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Patiently.

There's a bit of sauce at the corner of his mouth, and he licks it.

Now, if the same thing had happened with _Choji, _she'd have barfed.

Sabaku no Gaara had just made _eating_ look hot. Hell, he could probably make _barfing_ look hot.

This , she could take. Really. The food – she was hungrier now – had been tongue raped, and she could take it.

But watching him suck a raspberry, the sweet juices running down his chin, his throat, his collar bone?

"We have to go. Urgent. Sorry," She spits out, and dragged Naruto out of the place, ignoring all protests about the ramen.

Temari sees Gaara stare at Sakura's leaving form, and smirks.

**LEFTLEFTYLEFTYLEFTYLEFTYLEFT YLEFTYLEFTY**

It had just been two days since she had encountered him at the lake. These two days, she took her bath at Ino's place. But something was missing.

She _needed_ him to watch her.

What could she say? Obsessions were obsessions.

He probably wouldn't be there, anyway.

She brings bowls of maple syrup with her again. Somehow this reminds her of him. She smirks when she remembers how she had detected a really early boner that day. Ino's technique had helped, after all.

But after a while, she freezes.

Boner alert. It was _him._ That creepy gut feeling was there again.

He was watching her.

There was no way she was mistaken. Sakura didn't know much about sex, but she knew boners.

…No matter how creepy that sounded.

She nearly sighs, and resists grinning. She's only taken her clothes off. He was early today. He'd usually get hard only after she was done pampering her breasts.

Maple syrup, eh? Obsessions were obsessions.

Oh, no, she wouldn't seek him out. Let him watch. Let's see if he does something about it.

She goes through her regular routine – rubs the syrup at the right places, squeezing until her nipples blush and her skin glows…

…but she decides to spice things up a little.

She fingers herself.

She's never done this before. Any sexual tension, well, she'd take it out on her other parts. But she doesn't mind trying this, and sort of likes it, even though she'd definitely climax if it had been _his_ fingers. But she's already a little wet, not to mention she can _feel_ him hardening more, and she throws a happy smile-at-sky, and hums in pleasure.

He still doesn't come out.

And then, she can't trace him anymore. He's gone.

She tries to act like she'd fully expected it. Surely she hadn't believed he'd do something?

She picks up the remaining bowls, slips on a bath robe, and walks back to the cottage, dejected.

The scented candles seem bright when she enters.

That's funny. Even if she'd forgotten to blow them off, at least a few of them would have been extinguished.

And she didn't remember leaving the door open…

A clutter from the kitchen.

She runs into the kitchen, furious at the intruder.

Even before she sees his bare back, pale shoulders and tousled, wet, _sexy_ red hair, she knows it's him.

He turns back, and – the nerve! – acts surprised.

"Sakura san!" he says, grinning. "I was waiting for you. Wondering if I could," his fingers draw out from the container he's holding, "Borrow some," He sucks at his fingers, on by one, "Maple syrup."

"Funny. You don't look like you've been waiting at all, Gaara," she says coldly, her stomach doing flip flops.

"It's quite sweet of you to drop the honorifics, Sakura. I'd been wondering about the same thing…" He walks behind her, and steps closer. She hears him breathe in, and whisper, "I trust you've had your bath?"

"You tell me."

He chuckles – he couldn't help it. "Detected me again, eh? And I'm really curious, do tell me, how _erect_ did I seem?"

She breathes in. "What do you want?"

Well, she'd never been one to waste time. Nor had he. "Take a good guess."

She turns around to demand what his problem was, and ends up being smothered by his lips.

I mean, seriously, what had she expected? An apology?

She was against the wall now, tonguing him just as hard, her arms roaming his naked torso.

Smart lad. He sure had planned this.

He pulls back after a while, though, casually ripping off her robe, and tortures her the same way she had tortured him – kiss, suck, lick, nibble . He stops at the crook of her neck, and picks up one of the syrup bowls she had brought in.

Yup. Definitely planned.

He pours it generously over her chest, and she stares at him, open mouthed. But instead of digging into her breasts like she'd thought he would, he tells her to turn around.

Her breasts are pushed against a cold wall, and even though she can't see him, she knows he's smirking. He pets her thoroughly, his hands moving over every inch of her back – the shoulders, spine, hips, bottom, thighs…

…Until she feels a warm liquid race down her entire back, and he's spreading it everywhere, fondling her ass and thighs.

Maple syrup. Baby Satan's wine.

Even after he's done sucking it off her skin, she's not trembling. No. She wasn't _that_ weak.

She also knew he wasn't done.

He finally flips her to face her front, and she's startled at the hunger in his eyes. They're a deep green, but still have the teal glow, like he needed more.

She braces herself, making sure she stands up straight enough for her breasts to stick out- but he kneels down and rubs syrup along her hips, and navel, and sucks at her abdomen.

She wants to scream now. She really does. She loves the attention he's giving her, but she hates that he's completely ignoring the part below her neck.

He's nibbling her hips now, and then his tongue swirls in and around her belly button. He rises up, licks his lips, and starts, "You know, there's still something I don't understand."

He cups a breast. She gulps.

"I mean, when I watch you wash yourself, its more than the fact it's a naked, well endowed female in water that turns me on," He cups the other, "It's the special attention you pay to these beauties. Do you like touching them so much, Sakura?"

He's tracing all the lines, and his fingers rest softly on her rosy pink peaks.

"Or do you just want to be touched?"

He pinches them, hard.

But all she does is groan. He's driving her crazy, squeezing, fondling them like that, occasionally pouring more maple syrup. He sure is intense with his touching, it's like his fingers alone are exploring every inch. But the worst part is his talking. He's saying the hottest things, describing her breasts in detail, making her blush uncontrollably. Occasionally she leans in and kisses him to shut him up, but he gets back to the talking eventually.

And there's no stopping his hands. Shit, how much self restraint did this guy _have?_

It seems he's had enough with the groping, because his mouth is all over them – up and down her valley, at the sides, undersides, past collar bone…nipples.

Kiss-suck-lick-nibble was always an excellent routine, but pouring more maple syrup over her nipples and biting like there was no tomorrow felt ten times better.

He finally looks at her, and simply says, "I'd love to pamper them a bit more, but I sort of need to feel you right now."

It was a cheesy line, but the hoarse way he said it gave her butterflies. He neatly flicks off her panties, and groans at how _wet_ she is. He's breathing in deeply now, and she knows he's inhaling the scent of her sex. Timidly, she wonders what he thinks.

"Lay on the floor. I want to fuck you on the floor."

Well, that didn't take too long to figure out.

It's like he's pulling her to the floor now. As she feels the cold surface below her, she reflects for a moment. She was going to lose her virginity on a hard, cold floor, to a man who probably thrusted violently.

Did it seem comfortable? No.

Was it kinky? Fuck yeah.

And Gaara knows this. He knows she'll take pleasure with the pain. He knows this roughness will offer her an odd sort of comfort.

And he knows it turns her on.

She spreads, letting him finger her mercilessly. It's a bit frustrating, unimaginably hot, and she's moaning real loud.

He draws his digits. "Do you, "he licks his wet fingers, "Want me?"

Oh, no. She wasn't _that_ strong.

"Yes. Now fuck me."

He chuckles, but sadly, he's not done yet. He bends down and licks his folds.

It's a whole new level of amazing now. From her position, she can see his tousled head, his clam forehead and his closed eyes. He looks so peaceful, and he's drinking to his heart's content.

The warmth that's spreading is amazing; his grip on her thighs is painfully enjoyable. But when he looks up at her, tells her she tastes way better than maple syrup and resumes licking –

She just _has_ to come.

He's grinning now, but his eyes shift to a serious intensity; he's warning her. She's almost too weak to move, but she nods, and after a few swift movements his erection is in sight.

There's already some precum at his tip.

His first thrust stings a bit – but it wasn't half as bad as she' expected. She recovers quite quickly, grinning, with an, "I'm a ninja. I've seen worse," and boy, was she right about violent thrusts. He starts at a steady pace but ends up going faster and harder – and he comes only a split second after she does. He's resting his head on her neck, both of them panting, but she can tell he's a bit embarrassed that he hadn't lasted too long.

"You lasted way too long with my 'beauties', anyway," she teases, and she can feel him chuckle into her hair.

Eventually, he rolls over.

"Sorry about doing it on the floor."

"You didn't let me touch you much, either."

"We'll take care of both problems next time."

"Next time?"

"…Yeah."


End file.
